leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:How About nope/Hidden quotes when clearing the first camp as Pantheon
Just recently, I played a Normal Draft Pick game and as role was picked to be a jungler, I tried playing Pantheon. As I was in the game, I started to buy the usual jungle build and went out to the Krug camp. With the help of the ADC and support, I managed to take down the Krug camp with ease. As I killed both the krugs and to move to the next camp, a sudden quote was played stating the following, "What a shame, he could have been a mountain". The most oddest part to this quote is that when it was triggered, it does not sound like Pantheon's original voice. Not only this, this voice can overlap Pantheon's quotes such as his Movement quotes. This 'new voice' and quote surprised me and it got me thinking, if I go to a custom game and kill the Krug camp again, will the same quote play for doing so? So after my game I went to custom game, created a game with only me in it, selected Pantheon, and started to jungle. After killing the Krug camp in the custom game, this time I got a different quote stating,"How can anyone kill someone as cuddly as Krugs?". This quote was played with the same voice from the previous quote. After I had killed the krug camp I started killing other jungle camps in hoping to discover more quotes, but no matter what camp I killed after the first camp, I received no interaction. I then discovered that these quotes may only be triggered after multiple attempts of restarting a new game over and over again. These interactions may only be triggered if you kill all units in the first camp thus killing the camp site and that you do not kill any minions before you kill your first camp, however there might be other factors that I have not found that may prevent these quotes from triggering. I also figured out that if you die before killing your first camp, you are still able to trigger these hidden quotes. I have tried and got positive results of Pantheon's quote activation on the following monster camps: Gromp, Red buff, Blue buff, Raptors, Murk Wolves, Krugs, and Rift Scuttler. I have yet to try Dragon, Rift Herald, and Baron Nashor since you basically start at level 1 with 500 gold against some very tough monsters. The quotes I have gathered so far from their respective camps goes as such: *When killing the Krug camp, you will get one of the following quotes, "What a shame, he could have been a mountain", "How can anyone kill someone as cuddly as Krugs?", or, "Farewell Krugs I will miss our long terms". *When killing Gromp, you will get one of the following quotes, "Poor Gromp, he was a prince among toads", "Hop to that lily padin the sky old friend", or, "You will be missed old friend, warts and all". *When killing Blue buff, you will get one of the following quotes, "Why kill when you can simply ask?" or "Next time, more petting and less stabbing". *When killing the rift scuttler, you will get one of the following quotes, "Why kill when you can simply ask?" or "A tragic end for such a noble friend". *When killing Murk wolves, Raptors, or Red buff you will get the following quote, "A tragic end for such a noble friend". Remember that these are all of the finding that I have currently found and I could have missed some quotes. I have also tried to look for this certain topic on multiple sources but found not a trace of this being talked about, so I decided to start talking about these special interactions.How About nope (talk) 08:40, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Nope Category:Blog posts Category:Pantheon